


That's How It Is

by Lapin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not about the sex, though the sex is good. It's not about the convenience, though that's good too. It's about Parrish, and how Lorne feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, second story in the SGA fandom, second story on the archive. Not doing too badly. This is not the same universe as the first story I wrote. That might become its own little mini-series. There are sexual acts described in this fic, so if that bothers you, now's the time to click the Back button.
> 
> Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply.

Evan really loved sex with David.

This wasn't to say he hadn't liked sex before. He was human, of course he liked sex. It was just the people before hadn't been David.

He was taller than Evan, and thinner than men he normally went for, which he'd thought would make things awkward. And to be honest, he wasn't entirely sure how David would respond to Evan's particular brand of sex. Specifically being that he was sometimes rough, and more than one partner had made it very clear they didn't like being manhandled. Which was disappointing, because Evan loved it. It was a kink, that he was more than aware of, but he loved having someone completely at his mercy, free for him to take.

David loved it too, as it turned out.

Which was good, because their first coupling had been pretty harsh, even by Evan's standards. In his defense, he'd nearly died, and without ever even having touched the botanist whose smile made his heart do back flips, so he'd been a little desperate when he'd shoved David against the door and kissed him hard enough to bruise. And then David had gasped his name when Evan sucked a mark on his neck, so at that point, Evan was not responsible for his actions. David's clothes had come off and Evan had shoved him down onto the bed hard, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand, while the other held his hips, so that Evan could put more marks on him. Something possessive had taken hold inside, and he'd wanted to bruise up as much of David's skin as possible, so that everyone, especially David, knew who he belonged to.

Nothing short of penetrative sex was going to satisfy him that night, and David had been more than willing, turning over without prompting. Evan had not been gentle in the slightest, gripping the headboard to drive in deep enough that David would feel it the next day for sure, and when he came, he'd said Evan's name again, which had done wonders for his own orgasm.

A few hours later, when David had woken up, Evan had been all apologies, kissing each mark, even the fan of bruises on David's hips that Evan's fingers had left.

“I might have to call out sick.” He had mused aloud, stroking his fingers through Evan's hair.

“I'm sorry.” Evan had whispered, guilty.

“When can you be sorry again?” David had asked, bringing Evan's mouth to his. “Because I haven't got anywhere to be.”

That was the start of a mutually satisfying sex life. David loved it when Evan was possessive in bed, and that just made it better for Evan, knowing David liked it when Evan left a mark, when he held David down and focused on him. And god, now that he had him, it was hard not to focus on him when they were alone.

He had come to accept that he didn't just love the sex.

Their relationship had finally progressed beyond the sex-at-the-drop-of-a-hat stage, and there were a lot of nights when they just shared the bed, Evan's arm around David's waist, feeling him breathe. He just wanted David near him, in his life, and if Reed and Coughlin gave him shit about being in love, well, they weren't far off. They certainly didn't have to give him shit as often as they did, but he was their CO and he was mooning over a botanist who sometimes forgot he existed for a week, so maybe they had every right to give him shit.

Like this week, when the adrenaline was coursing hard through his veins after three days spent in trenches and a bloody victory against a Genii faction. Lorne had come through the 'gate after with only one thought, and that was to take David to bed for a week at least. He'd almost been able to taste him all through debriefing, only to find out that David was off-world with another group, at Sheppard's orders. He'd known Lorne was in a firefight, and he'd still gone on a mission. Part of him was proud David was so dedicated, and the other part was pissed that he wasn't waiting for him.

He wasn't his wife, he reminded himself. Or even his husband, if he wanted to get technical. He wasn't even sure what their relationship actually was at this point. There'd been nothing said on either side, at least not while David was awake. He was positive that mouthing “I love you” into David's shoulder at two in the morning when he was dead to the world didn't actually count. It didn't make it any less true though.

He flipped Coughlin hard into the mat at that thought.

“I yield.” Coughlin panted.

“All your ribs intact there?” Reed asked from the side, wrapping his knuckles.

“Give me a second.” He wheezed, and seemed to contemplate his situation. “Yeah, I'm good. Jesus Major, are you always like this when you're not getting laid?” Lorne gave him a hand up without answering.

“Alright Major, remember I'm on your side.” Reed said, with a quirk of his lips, taking Coughlin's spot. Lorne frowned at him, but that just made them laugh.

Reed, a Marine, was a better hand-to-hand fighter than Coughlin, a soldier. Coughlin excelled in sharp-shooting and intel, a skill he had put to good use more than once on missions. The man could put a bullet through the eye of a needle. But Coughlin got his ass handed to him in almost any hand-to-hand in the training room.

Reed managed to get Lorne in a hold though, and brought him to his knees. “Yield sir?” Lorne changed his weight distribution, and used his bent leg to knock Reed off balance enough that he could escape and pin him hard. “Christ sir, I hope you don't treat Parrish like this.” He joked.

“Parrish probably likes it.” Coughlin quipped with a dirty grin.

“Shut up.” Lorne muttered, adjusting the wraps on his hands.

“He does, doesn't he?” Reed asked, while Coughlin chuckled. “Never would have figured Parrish for that kind of girl.” Lorne shoved him in the shoulder, and Reed shoved him back with a smirk. “He's due back today, isn't he?”

“That's what Sheppard says, but who the hell knows with him.” He answered. God he hoped David was back today. His own hand just wasn't doing the job when all his brain could picture was David's skin pressed to his.

“Hopefully he didn't find anything new, or you know you won't be able to drag him out of the lab.” Coughlin said, taking a long drink from his water bottle before passing it to Reed.

“Lab's good enough.” Lorne replied without thinking. He felt his ears turn pink as an awkward silence descended.

“In the lab?” Reed asked. “Really sir?”

“Yeah, well, you know, sometimes things happen.” He said, his ears hot, and likely red. “Fuck you both, at least I'm getting laid.”

“Got a point there. When's the last you had a helping hand Reed?” Coughlin asked. Reed threw the water bottle at his head, hitting him in the shoulder.

“Like you've had better luck.”

The alarm went off.

“Hopefully that's them.” Coughlin said. Lorne wanted to just run for the gate room, grab David, and find the nearest flat surface. Hell, a wall would do at this point. Doing something like that would just make him look eager though, and right this second, he had a feeling he might get a little too rough with the doctor. Training made him forget how strong he was compared to him, how easy it would be to actually hurt David.

So he went back to his rooms and showered instead, getting himself off quickly to take some of the edge off. This way at least, he'd be mindful of David.

He had about twenty, twenty-five minutes of contemplation under the hot water before the door to his bathroom opened.

“Evan?” It was David.

“So you are back.” He replied, glad he had finished already. If David had come in when he was still hard, God only knew what he would have done. Over the water, he could hear fabric hitting the floor, and the shower door opened, admitting the lanky man. His hair was already damp, and when Evan leaned close, he could smell his soap. “You already showered.” In the back of his mind, he realized he was crowding David into a corner in the stall, trapping him between his arms, but he really couldn't care.

“I smelled like the swamp. Not exactly appealing.” He meant to sound dry, but he was already starting to shudder under Evan's hands. “But I just love seeing you wet. Were you training?”

“Mm-hmm.” He answered into David's skin, the warmth of his collarbone against Evan's mouth.

“Did you win?” He pulled back so he could look at David's face.

“I always win.” The man pulled out of his grasp and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and leaving Evan's hands empty. He really hoped David wasn't in the mood for gentle, because Evan barely trusted himself not to just take him on the floor at this point. The water turned off with a thought and then Evan was in pursuit, barely patting himself damp with another towel before following David into his living quarters.

He was on the bed already, his hand behind him, getting himself ready for Evan, and God, that was it. He was across the room, and David barely had time to run his slicked hand up Evan's cock twice, before Evan turned him over onto his hands and knees and slid inside. He braced one hand against the wall and thrust hard, adjusting his angle to give David what he needed while still getting what he wanted so badly.

Later, he told himself, he'd suck David off, give him some much deserved attention, but right now it was all about this, about owning David completely. Every spare second that hadn't been consumed with strategy and necessities had been picturing this, the welcoming heat of David's body yielding to him, and only him. Nobody else touched him, not ever, or Evan would fucking kill them. This was his, just his.

David's hands were clenched in the sheets, and he gasped when Evan went in even harder, intending to make sure David felt it, every fucking inch of Evan. His hand gripped David's hip hard, and he knew there were going to be new bruises there by morning. He'd feel them when he got dressed, when he buttoned his pants. The bruises would sting against the material, and David would remember this, all day, remember how Evan made him breathless like this.

David came with a sigh into his forearm, having collapsed onto his elbows at some point, and the feeling of his body tightening around Evan was enough to finish him. He'd known from the beginning this wasn't going to last long. He was too wound up, too starved for it.

He pulled out and fell across the bed, the right way thankfully, so that his head hit a pillow, drawing in breath shakily. After a second, he felt David join him, resting his head on Evan's shoulder so that Evan could pull him in tight, kiss the top of his head.

“So you missed me?” He asked, after he'd caught his breath. He stretched beside Evan, and damn it, if he was ten years younger, he'd be ready to go again at the feeling, but at this point, he had to take a minute. “Certainly felt like you missed me.”

“Why are you asking then, if you already know?”

“Maybe I like to hear it.” He said. His hand had already made its way up Evan's chest to tangle with his dog tags, a weird habit of his. It didn't bother Evan, so he never stopped him.

“I missed you.” He said, because now he felt agreeable. David sat up on his elbow and smiled at him, a full-force smile that never failed to make Evan's heart want to crawl out of his chest and into David's hands. God, he was pathetic.

“I missed you too.” He replied, and kissed Evan, their first since he'd walked in. It was a good kiss too, all wet heat and promise. Later, he told his body. After he'd recovered, he'd blow David, then take him face-to-face, with his wrists pinned down and his legs around Evan. He'd go slow then, slow and hard, suck a new mark where David wouldn't be able to hide it. Then later he'd fit his cock into the crease of David's hip and get off that way, while caging David in with his body. Bite his hipbones too. He loved doing that, loved sucking hickeys onto them. Then maybe he'd be satisfied enough to just make out with him until they fell asleep.

“I was worried about you.” David said, after a minute. “I wanted to stay here, but the Colonel ordered me off-world, and McKay backed him up.” Well, that explained it. David could get away with ignoring Sheppard, but he couldn't disobey a direct order from McKay. “I wanted to be here when you got home. I know you like seeing me when you walk through the 'gate.” Well, that was embarrassing. He hadn't realized David knew about that particular soft spot.

“Why'd they want you off-world?”

“Dr. McKay has reason to believe there's some Ancient information on the planet I was sent too, but the place is mostly a hothouse. What landmass there is, and there's not much, is situated around the equator. It's mostly jungle, hot jungle I might add, and swamps. The whole planet is plant life. No fauna whatsoever, not even in the ocean. We've never encountered one like it. Dr. McKay wanted me to take one of my groups and make sure there was nothing poisonous in the immediate area.” He had to admit, he hated the idea of David going off world without his team, or at least one of them. Sheppard would never send him without a decent escort, but still, it was the principle of the thing. He was Evan's scientist.

“Is there anything poisonous?”

“No.” He answered, but he sounded unsure. His long fingers were tangled in Evan's tags at this point, but Evan found he actually kind of liked the intimacy of it. “No threat of herbivory, no need for defenses like that. There was something odd though, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I've never encountered plants like these ones. You know that feeling you get, when there are eyes on you?”

“Yeah.”

“The whole planet was like that. Very strange. It makes me wonder if the plants have evolved with a kind of sentience. Like the fog the Colonel's team encountered? If so, I'd be very interested in returning.”

“What if they're unfriendly trees?” David kissed his collarbone.

“Trees are still non-mobile Major.”

“What have I said about calling me Major in bed?” He asked.

“Only when you're still wearing your uniform?” And that was a pleasant memory, when David had still been in his lab coat and Evan in his BDUs. He'd loved having David suck him off like that. He reminded himself to do that again, soon. “Oh, and do I want to know why Coughlin and Reed laughed when they saw me?”

“I might have been a little short-tempered.” He confessed. David snorted against his skin, but settled down at last. “I really did miss you. Not just the sex.”

“Did you?” He sounded sleepy, and Evan wasn't opposed to the idea of a nap. “What exactly did you miss about me?”

“Everything.” He said. David didn't say anything back. Evan took another breath and steeled his resolve. “David, I love you.”

He pulled away and sat up, a reaction Evan had considered, but had hoped wouldn't happen.

“That's probably not a good idea.” He said, after a minute.

“You think I haven't told myself that? Can't take it back though. I actually missed your rambling.” He rubbed his hand over his eyes, kind of wishing he hadn't said anything, because now his side was cold. “Christ, this isn't sudden. You remember that planet with the sunflowers?” David nodded. “I requested that mission after I went there for recon. I knew you'd be so damn happy there, and all I could think about was how much I loved making you happy.” David wasn't turning around to meet his eyes. “If this isn't what you want, I'm alright with it.”

“That's a lie.” David said, with a dry laugh. “What if I wanted to start sleeping with someone else? Do you really think I believe you'd be okay with it? You'd be possessive and jealous, and it would ruin the whole team.” It was an accurate assessment. The thought of David with someone else made him sick.

“Do you want to be with someone else?”

“That's not the point.”

“Do you?”

“No.” He answered. “You're the only one I want.” He buried his face in his hands, and God, there were better ways Evan could have chosen to have this conversation. Not in bed, naked, where David was going to feel vulnerable. Evan hated feeling like he was attacking him. “Evan, I've been in love with you for so long.” Well, now Evan was just confused.

“So what's the problem then?” He asked, letting a hand trail over David's hip.

“Because this complicates things.”

“I hate to break it to you David, this has been pretty complicated from the first day.” He sat up, leaning forward so that he could rest his forehead against David's shoulder blade. It took a lot of restraint not to bite at it, to not just shove David down and make him forget this conversation had ever happened. “You're my assigned scientist, and I jumped you two seconds after I nearly died, which pretty much broke every fraternization rule in SGC, and I've been fucking you every chance I get ever since. You think that doesn't fuck up team dynamics? I have to make sure Reed and Coughlin don't think I'm favoring you, I have to be professional to keep Sheppard happy, and I've got McKay going over my mission reports with a fine-tooth comb because he's convinced I'm taking advantage of you.”

“What?” David turned his head so that he could look at Evan over his shoulder, and Evan gave in to temptation and kissed the spot behind his ear, just to reassure him.

“I forget to mention that?” David always smelled so good, especially after a shower, when he'd used the Athosian soap that Evan had traded for. God, that should have given him a hint, when he went out of his way to get local soap because David liked it better. He nuzzled the back of David's neck, taking in the scent, distracted from the topic.

“Evan, that's not an answer.” David said sternly. “What did Dr. McKay imply?”

“Sheppard shouldn't have told him in the first place, but you know how he is. And he was just joking, but McKay took something he said seriously, so now McKay thinks I'm using you for sex.” He slid his arms around David's waist, and continued his inspection of David's neck. Lord help him if David ever actually wanted something out of him, because he'd be screwed. He hoped Reed and Coughlin hadn't already zeroed in on this weakness, or he'd find himself signing off on leave and previously denied weapons. David was such a sap for them. Or maybe that was the other way around, because Coughlin had climbed a tree for a vine growing fifty feet off the ground for David.

A happy little voice in his head chirped that David loved him, and Evan loved David, and Reed and Coughlin could fuck off.

“What did Sheppard say that gave him that impression?”

“He made a joke about having a girl in every port.” It hadn't even been a very good joke, and Evan was pretty sure it had actually been an attempt to rile up McKay, but Evan didn't want to touch that one with a ten foot pole.

“Why would he make that joke?” David was not as warm and pliant in Evan's arms as he should be, and it occurred to him this was actually serious.

“I just told you I loved you David. Don't get any ideas in your head. I can barely keep my hands off you, much less keep something on the side.” David relaxed, and even tilted towards Evan so that he had more skin to work with.

“This is still a bad idea.” He reminded Evan.

“Probably. But you already said it, so you can't take it back.”

Then he pinned David down and made him gasp Evan's name into the dark of the room. It was all he could think of to reassure him, remind him that he was the only one who got Evan off like this.

It would have to be enough for now.

He was at least in a better mood the next day, something Sheppard was quick to point and laugh at. “Can the boy walk?” He asked, smirking.

“Jealous sir?” He commented airily. David had been dazed and sleepy when Evan had left him this morning after one last round before his shower, in the pre-dawn hours. He'd been pliant and accommodating at that point, barely able to cry out when Evan had finished him.

“Maybe I am. Better keep your eye on him Major.” He glared at his CO without much heat.

“Didn't think tall and lanky did it for you sir. Thought you leaned more towards loud and sarcastic.” The Colonel stiffened a bit and shuffled his paperwork, letting Lorne know that Sheppard was still sleeping alone, despite some obvious effort on his part to remedy the situation. Ever since Keller had decided to stay on Earth, he'd thought for sure it was only a matter of time, but McKay was either more oblivious than Lorne thought, or was being willfully blind.

“Any port in a storm, right?” Sheppard replied, frowning at whatever SGC had sent him. “Besides, they don't need to be perfect to keep you company, right?”

“Parrish is perfect.” He said, and Sheppard looked at him for a long minute over the papers.

“So it's like that?”

“Yeah sir, it's like that.”


End file.
